


【南磊】爱你爱你爱你

by Alayawin



Category: R1SE (Band), 南磊
Genre: M/M, 南磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayawin/pseuds/Alayawin
Summary: 吸血鬼南×猎人磊主题/跑题：相爱想杀赵磊《飞行线》了解一下？本人单方面宣布这是赵磊写给周真顺的情歌love&peace！我想试试病娇0-0，失败了，彻底ooc请勿上升真人但我爱你呀——周震南.jpg
Relationships: 南磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【南磊】爱你爱你爱你

**Author's Note:**

> *幼化/未成年身体接触  
> *性描写注意  
> *私设/黑化/OOC

1

“啊——啊——啊——啊——”  
白衣少年困惑于变声期的嘶哑，嗓音的变化像是新奇的玩具，蜕变很快结束，摆脱了清亮的稚气未脱，低沉浑厚的声音随之而来。  
掌纹随着皮肤生长，短短时间内躯体抽条成青年的骨架，上身宽松的衬衣变得合身，未着寸缕的下半身出现毛发，撑起身，好奇地观察着身体的变化，性器随着兴奋的想法挺立，分泌出少许粘液，“你长大了呢。”

熟悉的脚步声越来越近，他的爱人回来了。  
“磊哥！我长大了！”  
奔向那个高瘦的身影，闻着掩盖不住的淡淡血腥味儿，青年拉起他的双手高兴地转起圈。  
“南南！停下，头晕！”  
“伤得很重吗？交给我吧！”  
迅速成长的青年，现在只比对方矮半个头，再也不用靠着爱人的腰线，被牵着一只手像个小朋友。他的力量源源不断充盈着新生肉体，轻松抱起那具摇摇欲坠的身体，走向松软的床。

这一次，审判所组织了一场规模庞大的猎杀行动。赵磊被征调到一个古战场，害怕豢养的小吸血鬼被发现，他孤身前往。没有惯常的配合，受伤比以往更重，血液浸湿了布料，衣服和伤口黏着到一起，被撕扯开时露出鲜红的血肉。  
“呃——！”  
“很疼吧？下次带我去吧，我会藏好的。”  
“不行……你！”赵磊刚抬头，便吓了一跳，周震南变成成人体型后，小小的虎牙换成尖利的牙齿，太像战斗中拼死对抗的敌人。  
“南南…你饿吗？”  
“磊哥在担心这个啊。有你在，我会忍住的！”  
赵磊盯了一会儿，显出疲态，“来吧。”

周震南灵巧的舌头侵入温热的口腔，他忍不住四处探索，这跟小孩子模样时的亲吻感觉完全不一样。  
“唔嗯。”  
身下的人突然挣扎起来，周震南歪着脑袋一脸不解，“干嘛推我？”  
赵磊嘴角还挂着银丝儿，“我得呼吸。”  
“对不起！”骑在赵磊腹部上方，周震南双手合十，“太高兴了，没控制好。”  
小心翼翼再次吻住赵磊的嘴巴，只一小会儿，身上的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合起来，很快光滑一片。“我好厉害哦。”赵磊因过多失血昏了过去，在腰部最后一块伤口消失之前，周震南插进一根手指，重新划开血淋淋的一道，昏厥过去的人因为剧痛发出哼声，鲜血染红了白色床单。伤口被按上止血纱布，血随着吸血鬼的滋养停止了渗透，缠绕腹部的绷带上的红点好像盛开的花。

“磊哥，醒了？”  
睁开眼，赵磊感到全身透支的无力感。  
周震南正坐在一把椅子上看书，身上的衣服没有见过。  
“出门了？”  
“嗯，你的衣服有点大，我的又穿不下，就去逛街了。”  
“最近风声很紧。”  
“不会乱跑的，吃点东西吗？”  
“感觉不到饿。”  
昨天被吸得有些肿的唇又被覆住，舌头却在牙关碰了壁。  
“怎么了？”周震南对赵磊的拒绝皱了眉头，“还是你喜欢小孩子？”  
“周震南！”  
“知道了知道了，口不择言。”  
赵磊腹部的伤口牵出隐隐阵痛，“受了那么重的伤，第二天全部痊愈太反常了，你的能力不能被发现，这点伤自己养就能好。”  
“磊哥还真是个好人呢。”周震南感觉很微妙，像是重拳砸进棉花。“如果我再强点就好了。如果伤口没有留下来，你就会想别的办法来掩饰，而不是拒绝我。”  
赵磊表情复杂地看着这只小吸血鬼，他们之间的关系越亲密，他越过意不去，“你是吸血鬼，南南，不要忘记你的天性。”  
“我的天性就是渴望血液，特别是处子之血，所以磊哥只要乖乖的，”周震南舔了舔嘴唇，“我就可以永远不去尝试那些臭烘烘的家伙！”  
赵磊别过头，躲开了视线，“总有一天……”  
“你愿意成为我的？！”  
“南南，我不会成为吸血鬼的，你现在还太小，不理解同伴的意义。有太多审判者死在吸血鬼手里，也有太多吸血鬼死在猎人的枪下，我们永远是对立的立场。”  
周震南噘着嘴，气哼哼的样子看起来很可爱。“我跟那些垃圾不一样，我会自己长大。我可以只喝你放出来的血，甚至能不破坏你身体的情况下完成初拥，那么你将永远保持纯洁，每一次交合都会得到我的一部分力量。如果你选择我，你会是吸血鬼里最强大的那个。”  
赵磊皱着眉头，吸血鬼的知识似乎从咬下来的那一刻起便刻进他们的记忆，周震南时不时透露出的只言片语，一直刷新着他的认知。  
周震南是他遇见的最幼小的吸血鬼，通过初拥变成吸血鬼时，年纪大概只有四五岁，不知道哪个恶心的家伙会对这么小的孩子下手，赵磊捡到他的时候，还以为是个被绑架的人类小朋友。  
但这个小孩不愿意进食，只想啃咬他的动脉，那一瞬间，赵磊的天平倾斜了。他的枪顶在那双黑色眼睛中间，手指只要用力，扣动扳机，周震南就会在这世上消失。  
他心软了。这个孩子，变成吸血鬼一定很痛苦吧，来到世间，便遭遇不公。  
“你有名字吗？”  
吸血鬼之名，若被审判者知晓，诵读可削弱其力量，血脉越不纯的吸血鬼受到的影响越大。  
那个小小的吸血鬼，骨子里流淌着有关的训诫，仍然拉着他的手，嗅着他的味道，说出了自己的名字。“我叫周震南，哥哥好香啊，让我咬一口可以吗？”

“你不专心！”  
“啊？”赵磊从回忆中清醒，看到周震南鼓成了小包子。  
“我又长大了，血液已经满足不了我了！我想doi！”  
赵磊满脸通红，“你还是小孩子。”  
“不再是了，我的身体成年了。”周震南拉着赵磊的手贴到胯下，骇得赵磊猛地抽回去。  
“别这样！”  
“可你答应过成为我的恋人。”  
赵磊脸上的潮红色渐渐褪去，他摸了摸周震南的脑袋，“逗小孩的话还当真。”  
“咬你哦。”  
“南南，有一天，我没有选择只能对你开枪，你一定要反击，这是战争。”  
“知道啦……吸血鬼杀不完的。”周震南被那只手摸着，乖乖的答应，“我要做名单上最后一只大魔王，让审判所那些家伙乖乖把你交出来。”  
“哈哈哈，还是孩子气。”  
气氛缓和起来，周震南默默盯着赵磊手腕上的印迹，那里刻着审判所约束猎人的咒语，一旦审判者变成吸血鬼，咒语便会燃烧起来，将变异者消灭在初期。赵磊不配合，现在的周震南对圣火之咒毫无办法。

2

审判所发现吸血鬼的频率越来越高，新的召集只隔了一个星期。  
“这次带我吗？”  
赵磊的背影顿了顿。  
周震南把薯片咬得嘎吱响。  
“这回也是小队行动。”  
“把后背交给那些根本不顾你危险的虫子吗？”  
“南南……”  
“我可以等你们分开搜索的时候再见，不想再看你受那么重的伤，你不是怕疼吗？”  
“被发现就麻烦了，他们还带了神罚之剑。”  
“下血本了哟。”周震南勾起赵磊风衣的腰带，给收拾行李的他捣乱，“干嘛吓唬我呀，那东西想发挥效果得废掉四个高阶猎人，还没有见到我，遇见一个蝼蚁而已，他们就用掉？”  
赵磊伸手抢回衣服，重新叠好，抱着双臂对周震南教育，“每个吸血鬼都是天生的自大狂，我‘借用’仪器测试你的血谱，纯血只有千分之零点三，要相信科学。万一真的动用了审判之剑，圣光能把你秒成灰烬。”  
“你们太自信了。”周震南摸了摸赵磊的腰，“什么时候能上床啊？”  
“伤好了也不行！”  
“为什么呀？你不同意我不会开启仪式的，只是普通的doi也不行吗？而且，你就算不是处子，也会一直很好吃呀。”  
周震南每句话都在踩雷，赵磊一时不知道该从哪点反驳。“我一直把你当弟弟。”  
“真是最无聊的借口，下次接吻的时候控制下心跳。”  
赵磊的脸涨得通红。“我不是变态。”  
周震南眼睛一下子变得亮亮。“你还在担心被说恋tong？！”  
“不是！”  
“我的身体长大了，”周震南靠得越来越近，“早知道第一次见面不装成小孩子了。”  
“那你早被我一枪崩了。”  
“你对救命恩人好凶啊。”  
赵磊推开他，不让周震南继续干扰，“我要收拾东西了。”  
“好吧。”  
赵磊接着往箱子里装衣服，心里有点乱。那只小吸血鬼喊出哥哥的时候，他放弃了开枪。重伤之下，赵磊脑袋昏昏沉沉，无法理智判断，竟然忘记行动前审判所已经判定古堡内没有人类。也因为放过了周震南，他才能成为那次行动唯一的幸存者。  
某些返祖的低级吸血鬼会继承纯血祖先的特殊能力，周震南的体液便具有让人痊愈的效果。收起杀意的赵磊已经强弩之末，就在他以为要去见上帝的时候，那个小孩吻了上来。

“再发呆下去要迟到了哦。”  
赵磊从回忆中清醒，急忙整理好行李去集合。“乖乖待在家里。”  
周震南不说话。  
“南南。”  
“好。”

到了审判所，任务却变更了，赵磊被分到四人一组的清除小队。新发现的吸血鬼潜藏于一个盛产葡萄酒的乡村，整天喝的醉醺醺，如果不是喝高了露出翅膀吓唬小孩子，以他血液里的纯血含量，直接就被审判所的巡查忽视掉了。  
队长带领大家抵达目的地，透过窗户看到瘫在沙发上的胖子，忍不住骂出口，“垃圾任务。”  
吸血鬼追求献血，时光永恒，自视高贵，藐视人类。但随着初拥仪式的泛滥，献血力量不断分薄，许多继承者变得如人类一样平庸无趣。喝醉的吸血鬼被水银子弹贯穿头颅，圣光净化后化为飞灰。  
处理完毕后，赵磊回到家，却发现空无一人。

三天后。  
“你去哪了。”  
周震南一踏进家门就看到憔悴至极的赵磊，心疼得不行。  
“你去哪了！？”  
“磊哥？”  
“别过来！”  
“磊哥，我错了，我没听话，我想去给你帮忙，可哪里都找不到你，他们用了审判之剑——”  
赵磊一颗心快蹦出胸膛，又看到周震南毫发无伤的模样，回落下去。  
“——还好我跑得快。”  
“审判所发布了新的悬赏通缉，那个战场出现了始祖吸血鬼。”  
“咦？那个废物不过是个纯血。”  
周震南看着赵磊通红的眼睛，举起手，“我可不是。”  
“你从围剿中逃脱了。每次你长大，都是发生在清洗吸血鬼之后，那些消失的力量会不会回归到最初那只吸血鬼身上？”  
“错误。我知道你担心我，不要胡思乱想，我不是始祖吸血鬼，能逃走是因为纯血只有千分之零点五，他们注意力全在那只纯血百分之八十的吸血鬼身上，根本没人在乎我。跑回来好累啊，我想去洗个澡。”赵磊担心的样子太让人心动了，周震南想立刻脱光自己！“磊哥，相信科学，审判所那台冷冰冰的机器还会骗人吗？”  
赵磊几天没合眼，现在周震南平平安安回来了，那股疲乏感直冲脑门，“你先去洗澡。回来跟我讲清楚，这次征调的人突然大换血，到底发生了什么？”  
“好，累了先休息，我们可以明天说。”  
“等得及。”  
“嗯，那我尽快。”  
浴室里，周震南开开心心地哼着歌，他今天收收了一份大礼，冒险太值得了！ 这时候有东西点了点他的肩膀。“虫子？！”周震南吓得扑棱扑棱水花四溅，像只被赶下水的鹅。  
“是我。”  
“吓死我了！”  
一只带着眼镜的成年魅魔举着一本书飘在空中，“这是男性魅魔和男性人类的指导手册，只能借给您两个小时。”  
周震南接过书，哗哗翻着，不一会儿便面红耳赤起来。  
魅魔嘴角挂着矜持的微笑。“我们魅魔一族的魔典，已经做到跟随使用者的想象来幻化人物面容，3D立体仿真教程——”  
“你先出去一下。”周震南瞄了眼魅魔，将书页合了合。  
“您还真是纯情。”魅魔晃晃尾巴，消失了。

“这位大人好舍得自己，为了诱惑人类要来学习魅魔种族。”戴眼镜的魅魔在公寓外显形，他的同伴正坐在屋顶愁眉苦脸思考人生。  
“夏之光，下次你再被逮到，我是不会去捞你的。”张颜齐作为魔典管理之一，为了赎人不得不违背规定外借教材，想象一下被发现的后果，简直愁死魔了。  
“我还不是为了你的贞cao，差点被圣光轰成渣渣。”  
“魔生够苦了，不要互相伤害。”  
夏之光做了一个拉拉链的动作，宣布进入冷却期。

3.

赵磊做梦了，他很清醒自己处于梦中，梦境里横七竖八的尸体，是他失去的同伴，盖在他们身上那层薄薄的灰烬则是吸血鬼留下的最后痕迹。  
我为什么会想起他们？

“虫子！”  
“南！……”赵磊被惊醒，头疼又回来了，还不如梦里。他穿好鞋，拿上报纸去解救小吸血鬼。  
“南南？”赵磊敲敲门，“南南？没事了吗？南南？”  
是没听到还是又偷偷出去了？轻轻转动把手，赵磊走了进去，发现浴室没门有关。  
周震南靠在浴缸中，奶白色的皮肤透出晶莹的粉色，他举着一本书，衬得肩胛骨的线条像张开的翅膀。赵磊感到心脏正剧烈地跳动，像是要飞出胸膛！砸到小吸血鬼身上！  
不太对……  
“磊哥？你怎么了！”  
赵磊捂着胸口跪在地上，满头大汗，头疼欲裂。  
“哥！”周震南跳出去，也不管那本珍贵的教材了，魔典噗通掉进了浴缸，冒出一股紫色的雾气。  
突然，赵磊捧起周震南的脸，狠狠吻了上去，周震南来不及收起牙齿，血腥味渐渐冲进鼻腔染上味蕾。  
“哥！！！”推开赵磊，周震南品尝到血液里过量的甜度，发现了猫腻。“醒醒！”  
在赵磊眼里，周震南仿佛套上一层柔光，像一 盘甜美的小点心，他首先被自己的想象激出冷汗，只清醒一秒又沉浸到吃掉南南的幻想中。  
直到，他感到疼，很疼很疼。  
那只小吸血鬼，被他压在地上扯着头发，紧紧闭着眼睛咬着他的手臂。  
周震南一向很胆小，害怕看到自己流血。  
“南南，我醒了。”赵磊直起身，松开了强迫周震南就范的手，他有些难堪，南南身上太明显的斑斑驳驳，暴露出深藏于心的丑陋欲望。  
“哥！！！”  
抱住他的那个怀抱全部都是信任。  
“哥，疼吗？”  
“我强迫你了。”  
“没事的。亲亲吗？你流血了。”  
再一次，赵磊捧起周震南的脸，舌尖上全是鲜血的味道，随着唾液交换，手臂上的伤口渐渐平整。周震南有点发愣，这是赵磊主导的一个吻，温柔缱绻。  
一吻结束，周震南有点难以置信，这样的回应他幻想了太久，他用目光试探，连‘真的吗？’都不敢问出口。赵磊的眼睛像布满群星的夜空，迎着他的小吸血鬼发出光亮。  
“地、地上凉！”  
“南南。”  
轻轻的吻，像羽毛划过让人心痒，像石子投入湖面荡出涟漪，像一柄圣剑穿透心脏，激得小吸血鬼头皮发麻。  
“你冷吗？”  
“不冷！”  
赵磊脸上红红的，他觉得已经走到这一步，别再为难他的小朋友了。“我去洗个澡。”  
“好。”这下子周震南也脸红了。“我给你换水！”  
“不用，水还没凉。”赵磊脱下衣服，进了浴缸。  
浴缸旁边扒着一个光溜溜的小吸血鬼，赵磊越害羞越往水里躲。  
心脏噗通噗通的声音越来越大，赵磊不自觉夹起双腿，遮掩愈发挺立的欲望。他第一次失控成这样，每个毛孔都在叫嚣着疏解。  
“啊…！”身体不对劲！赵磊咬住下唇，忍住脱口而出的呻吟。他坐不住了，两只手扒住浴缸沿，跪下去，双腿紧紧崩住，感觉才好点。换成这个姿势，一下子就和周震南变成脸对脸。小吸血鬼有点疑惑，然后下巴垫到他的手指上，去接吻。赵磊希冀周震南的吻能让这奇怪的感觉消失，却在碰触的瞬间找出了解决方法。  
一个眼神交汇，情欲便一发不可收拾。  
周震南扶起软趴趴的赵磊，架着他爬出浴缸，湿漉漉的水珠顺着光滑的皮肤流下，砸到身上仍然滚烫。  
“水好热！”  
赵磊拽着周震南顺势倒在地毯上，再一次把周震南按在下面，双手压住吸血鬼后，俯身耳畔，声音慵懒，“要吃掉我吗？”  
！！！！！魅魔小y书还能幻象重演吗？  
细碎的吻顺着周震南的下颌一直延续到脖子，赵磊合起周震南的两只手腕，用一只手擎住，空出来的那只去撸动对方的性器。  
周震南努力回想第一次幻想的画面，发现双人角色中主动的行为全都被磊哥接纳，明明该是他帅气地反剪住赵磊的双手才对！  
周震南的欲望笔直又坚挺，赵磊像是欣赏一样停了一会儿，然后慢慢地沉下身体。  
“啊……”  
赵磊没有给后穴做任何前戏，硬生生地整根吞没，周震南担心得想起身，却因为动作顶得更深。  
“啊——！”  
“我不动！”  
“我动。”  
“哥！”  
“我很清醒。回头找你算账。”  
赵磊的身体不受控制地想要被填满，他撑着周震南的腿，后倾的线条像只天鹅。  
周震南同时握住了他的腰，带着狂喜体会着极致快感，他的磊哥不再逃避，他爱他！前端分泌的粘液替代了本应使用的清洁保护用品，小吸血鬼的治愈能力发挥到了其他地方，穴口和肠道因为强行吞吐造成的伤害快速消失了，刺痛让赵磊的动作更加激烈，周震南忍不住趁着深顶，拉着赵磊换了姿势，他的哥哥，是他的！  
肩膀架好一条腿，周震南的冲撞颠得赵磊腹腔拱起形状，脚尖绷直。他的哥哥，迷离沉入的样子真美。

屋顶上，夏之光的耳朵微微一颤，实在是吸血鬼大人的恋人太能叫了，他们已经捂住耳朵，还是可以听到几声激情直播。  
“夏之光，时间快到了。”  
“哥唉，我不敢进去啊。”  
“他们不是转移到书房了，你去浴室看一眼，找到了直接拿走，打扰不到。”  
夏之光闪身进去找了一圈，没有！  
“总不能一边进行时一边看教材吧，再找找！”  
“真没有！”  
“精神印迹呢？”  
“这儿？”  
“这儿。用你的印迹借的书，超时不还，书本失效，你就得找个人类男性补回来，那本可是四十八页——”  
“我找！你也来！”  
夏之光和张颜齐搜了浴室，又找了其他空屋，一无所获。归还时间越来越近，夏之光无奈召唤出自己的精神印迹，张颜齐紧紧闭着眼睛非礼勿视。  
精神印迹飘飘忽忽飞到了浴缸上方，夏之光看着那一缸水五味陈杂。“哥，找到了。”  
“哪儿？”  
夏之光指着洗澡水欲哭无泪，“变成药水了，还被用过了。”  
张颜齐倒抽一口气，满满一缸催情剂，他们怎么善后？  
“哥，书我来补，这么多药怎么办？”  
“凉拌！”  
“啊？”  
“找东西运吧，卖给女巫。”  
女、女巫？！夏之光吓出一个嗝儿！  
“是时候告诉你我真正的身份了，”张颜齐抬起眼皮，扯开了衣服，胸前的玫瑰花娇艳欲滴，“地下黑市我太熟啦，以后就是同一根线上的蚂蚱，我给你提成。”  
“所以你经常丢三落四弄丢魔典——”  
“嘘。”

4

第二天清晨，赵磊的生物钟固执地叫醒了他，除了无法解决的熬夜头疼和体力流失的疲惫，身体修复得完完整整，腹部伤口没留下一点痕迹。他闻到了牛奶的香气，厨房偶尔还会传来瓶瓶罐罐磕碰的动静，随着面包机叮地一声，滋啦啦的热油声带出一股烟火味道，稍后几分钟，他的小吸血鬼端着餐盘出现了。  
“熏火腿煎蛋三明治，草莓牛奶，甜味沙拉。早安。”  
落在脸颊上的轻吻，颜色漂亮的食物，是美好一天的开始，赵磊决定给周震南一个缓刑，等早餐结束。美味的餐点落了肚，饱腹感让清晨镀上一层慵懒。  
周震南收拾好餐具，坐到床边，等待赵磊问讯。昨夜的荒唐无度是梦寐以求，也是意外频生，赵磊累晕后，他发现了空掉的浴缸和一封色厉内荏的信笺，显然周震南并不在乎魔典被毁的魅魔们有什么大麻烦，他只担心留言里告诫的药剂对人类的影响，赵磊的身体需要魅魔的保养服务。所以最后，他还是帮助魅魔伪造了审判所的通行证，留在浴室，等他离开，胆小鬼们便会拿走它。  
周震南端坐在那里，面色平和，如果刻意忽略绞在一起的手指，小吸血鬼的表现宠辱不惊，值得称赞。  
“哥没什么想问的吗？”  
赵磊换了一个舒服的姿势，“我想开了。”  
“啊？”  
“我的寿命太短了——”赵磊伸手制止要开口的周震南，继续说道，“我不会变成吸血鬼。这场战争太久了，也许再过几百年也不会完，我一个低阶猎人，你一个血脉稀薄的返祖吸血鬼，无足轻重。以后不要做傻事，给自己用那么厉害的药物，万一昨晚我没听到呼救声，就算你有治愈能力，也会没命的。”  
美丽的误会？周震南仔细观察，也没从赵磊的脸上看出破绽。  
“约会吗？”  
“约！我们穿情侣装吧！”  
“好。”

接近夏日的季节，留着一点点春天的尾巴。茶色风衣很衬赵磊的皮肤，周震南牵着他，一起走过十字街的咖啡馆，穿过小巷，在桥上停留，波光粼粼的河面上，一艘艘带着歌声的游船划过，游客们向着他们招手，脸上是花花绿绿的面具，这里是威尼斯，既古老又热情。  
两个人随着拥挤的人流去品尝下午茶，去欣赏手工艺人的精湛技艺，去拍一张他们的第一次合照。小吸血鬼露出了尖耳和利牙，摄像举着大拇指赞叹神乎其神的特效化妆技术，惹得赵磊开怀大笑。  
直到夜晚来临，一切都美好到不真实，小吸血鬼从来没有奢望过的人间生活，今天体会个遍。或许……  
“磊哥，我们今天在外面住好不好？”  
“好。”  
周震南紧紧攥着赵磊的手，手心温热， 眼眸里是哥哥温柔微笑的嘴角。“别丢下我。”  
赵磊摸了摸他的头，拉着小吸血鬼冲进了人群，“他们跟上来了。”  
穿梭于拥挤的游客之间，甩掉跟踪后，两个人已经气喘吁吁。  
“是我大意了——”/“我不该露牙的。”  
“最近审判所很多行动都瞒着一些人，大概我也进了名单，不怪你。风有点大，我们先找个旅馆。”  
“嗯。”  
赵磊周震南选择了一家很小的旅馆，热水供应只到晚上十点，两个人挤在一起快速的冲洗，热水渐凉。他们缩在一起裹着被子，头靠着头，赵磊轻轻哼起歌，当周震南身体是个小孩的时候，用来哄他睡觉的歌，小吸血鬼靠在他胸前，安静地听着心跳，噗通噗通。  
清晨，床上只剩下一个人。

“你在哭吗？”他们的房间在四楼，现在，窗外飞着一个非人生物，用手遮着阳光向里面看。“我是夏之光。”  
赵磊放它进来，四顾查看似乎没有人注意，赶忙关紧窗户拉上窗帘。  
“我一直隐身着，显形只有几秒钟，不会有人发现的。”夏之光仔细嗅着空气，发现竟然没有任何情欲的气味儿，有点意外。“您是吸血鬼大人的恋人吧？”  
赵磊楞住了。  
他以为这段感情不会有第二个人知晓。  
夏之光不需要回答，那天他在房子外听了半夜。“我来送个口信。”一瞬间，夏之光像被恶灵附身，整个人的气质瞬间变化，嗓音清冷神态傲慢——‘交易终止。’  
赵磊冲过去揪住了夏之光的衣领，可惜它变回了原来的样子。  
“我不是他！送信的！”  
“他在哪儿！？”  
夏之光没有保密的义务，“决战地。”  
“在哪里！”  
“你连参战的资格都没有吗？”  
“说。”猎人的配枪抵住了夏之光的脑袋。  
“你的子弹，对魅魔可没用喔~”  
魅魔瞬间空间跳跃到了旅馆之外。赵磊面前空空如也。  
“拜拜咯~”夏之光隐去身形。

赵磊跑出了旅馆，魅魔消失无踪。记忆里周震南挂在嘴边的话闪现出画面:吸血鬼对始祖吸血鬼无条件服从，上一个战场始祖吸血鬼没有出现，还有，绝不会离开他。  
现在只有一个办法，赌战场的方向，等结界张开，赌对了，他一起进入。  
他不允许出错。  
审判所的大门赵磊不是第一次擅入，他为了测定周震南的纯血度伪造过不止一张通行证，现在几乎所有高阶猎人都投入了新战场，更方便他潜入。  
圣光之剑少了两柄，是刻着精灵祝福和水神庇佑符文的两柄。  
新战场就在脚下。  
怪不得没有任务发布，怪不得这里的吸血鬼越来越多，怪不得南南不告而别。  
赵磊疯了一样收集子弹，装满了口袋，他要活下来，活下来才能见到他的小吸血鬼。

叮——战场开启了，结界金色的边界从战场中心向四方扩展，吞没了整个威尼斯。  
赵磊恍惚之间，穿越了时空。  
古战场飘着海水的咸腥味，一座座小岛幻化成古堡废墟，水道变成木板道，居民游客消失了，空城里只剩下被召唤而来的吸血鬼和纹着圣火之咒的猎人。  
枪声响起，嘶吼不断，血液的味道逐渐盖过了海水味，越靠近战场的中心，倒地不起的猎人越多，赵磊一步一步，在铺满灰烬的道路上踩出鞋印。身上的弹药越来越少，他开始从地上捡拾完整的子弹。消灭吸血鬼只需要一颗，打到它们身上的多余子弹随着吸血鬼灰飞烟灭砸向地面。子弹很多，能使用它们的人类越却来越少，活到现在的吸血鬼身手更加敏捷，猎人的命中率越来越低。  
审判所终于接近了始祖吸血鬼，抵达圣光之剑的力量作用范围。  
吟诵之声响起，圣光从天空降临，沐浴着前方战场。  
赵磊向前跑着，身上深深浅浅的伤口一直在流血，失血过多让他视线模糊，最后跑不动了，晃晃悠悠走近。  
那片被轰塌的废墟之上，坐着一个单薄瘦小的身影。  
“南…南…”

5

南…南。  
赵磊开始头疼起来，流失过多体力使他再也支撑不住，双腿一软跪到地上。  
小小的吸血鬼，只有四五岁的模样，冷漠的眼睛看向唯一活着的低等生物，那个人类蜷缩着捂着脑袋，发出哀鸣。  
高贵的永生血族睥睨着蝼蚁一般的生命，心中涌出一点疑惑，他的目光不该对人类有过多停留，但鬼使神差地，他被吸引了。  
是味道。  
小吸血鬼吸了吸鼻子，处子之血的味道该死地甜美，他点了点头，承认人类也有可取之处，只要这不是死对头特意留下来的诱惑陷阱。  
他走近了，抓住人类的头发拽起来，贴到人类的伤口闻着，这个人血液里竟然没有混合任何其他吸血鬼的味道，简直是命运准备给王的礼物。  
周震南不再迟疑，露出尖牙，咬住了人类脖子。  
“啊——！”  
赵磊因为剧痛醒了过来，手腕突然燃起了火焰，周震南闪身躲开，发现竟然是圣火之咒，忍不住骂了一句。“那群讨厌鬼还没灭绝吗？吃顿饭而已。”

因为周震南松手，赵磊摔倒在地，火焰迅速烧到了手臂，整个人弓成虾米。  
“你很不走运哎。”  
离远一点，这种程度的圣火对周震南来说不值一提，可是对孱弱的人类来说无异于酷刑。闻着焦糊的肉味，周震南厌恶地皱起眉头。“有病吧。”这种被骗的家伙，非要献祭自己来消灭吸血鬼的傻瓜，层出不穷。“吸血鬼是杀不完的。”  
“是吗——”突然抬头的人类嘴角满是鲜血，说出的每一个字都伴着血沫，“周震南。”  
赵磊把另一只完好的手臂抬起来，手里握着一把枪，上膛的声音让小吸血鬼耳尖一动。  
“害怕吗？”枪口对准那双眼睛，赵磊有点怀疑，他又做梦了？  
对面的小吸血鬼，眼里终于有了情绪，兴奋混杂着欲望倾泻而出，“你好漂亮！我可以咬你一口吗？”  
吟诵真名还没来得及出口，周震南就靠近过来，他的动作得太快了。  
周震南拽起那只燃烧的手臂使劲一扭，那一截手臂便扭曲地折成了奇怪的角度。接着他抱起他，吻了他，舌头伸进去搅乱了赵磊烂熟于心的咒语。  
随着唾液交换，赵磊身上的伤口不见了，烧焦的皮肉时光倒流，咒语印迹不复存在，断掉的手臂生长恢复，完好如初。  
这个吻由吸血鬼开始，也由他结束。  
他的脸上滴落了水珠，流进嘴里咸咸的，一点都不好吃，人类真是麻烦。周震南放开了赵磊，他小小的个子跟坐着的赵磊一样高，与人类平视让他很不开心。  
“周震南？”赵磊哭了，哭得周震南心烦意乱。“周震南——呜呜呜——”  
“不要哭了，我是周震南。”  
叹了口气，周震南搂住了赵磊的头，安慰小朋友一样抚摸着他的头发，“你哭起来丑死了，我下不去口。”  
赵磊紧紧抱住小吸血鬼，仿佛一松手他就会不见。  
金色结界渐渐淡化，他们停留的路面响起水声。周震南被缠住了，只好抱起美味点心一起离开。大哭包牢牢牵住他的手，带他回家，用新鲜可口的味道诱惑他，身为血族最厉害的传承者，周震南颇有点不是滋味，这个人类太坏了，简直会读心术，他刚一动念头想走人，人类就想出新花样来挽留自己。都怪这味道，该死的甜美！

传承吸血鬼就是血族的生存密钥，赵磊眼睁睁地看着小吸血鬼一点一点变大，随着他的成长，各地陆陆续续出现吸血鬼复苏的传闻。  
周震南似乎根本不在乎赵磊了解血族的知识，以前一些想不通的地方，赵磊从他那里全部找到了答案。当知晓周震南的血脉纯度是随着吸血鬼越多越稀薄的时候，赵磊开始怀疑人生。“那些审判者都白白牺牲了吗？”  
“也没有。”周震南无聊的时候，喜欢玩赵磊的手指，比如现在，赵磊缠着他问那些没用的知识。“他们会随着我苏醒，变成吸血鬼可以使用的身体，我也不知道为什么审判所会用猎杀血族的方式来帮助吸血鬼拥有强壮的肉体。如果你仔细听，吸血鬼都是没有心跳的，我们只能苏醒在亡者身上。通过初拥成为吸血鬼，只是一种繁衍途径，不断拥有新的肉体才是永生的真相。”  
赵磊的表情太难看，周震南决定换个玩法。他舔湿了赵磊的食指和中指，引着它们摸到赵磊身后。赵磊的情绪不高，用一场xing爱来忘却烦恼逃避真相就像个懦夫，但他今天不想听了。他回忆起当初为了隐瞒小朋友的存在，和高阶猎人所做的交易，简直是个彻头彻尾的骗局。一直保护在他家的小吸血鬼，才是审判所存在的目的。  
“你不专心。”  
身后的撞击提醒赵磊他们正在做什么，当注意力重新回转，才发觉周震南又在一边干他一边咬他。赵磊痛恨这种边吃边做的行为，周震南越品尝他的血液越容易受刺激，经常弄得他浑身酸痛第二天起不了床。可惜赵磊回神晚了，吸血鬼已经跃跃欲试新的姿势，他来不及阻止。

吸血鬼和他的恋人，日子过得有声有色。他们离开了威尼斯，开始旅行。某一日，周震南赵磊遇见一个街头采访，提问者很幸运，恰好碰上高贵血族刚刚完成了和恋人的初拥仪式，于是得到了采访允许。举好摄像机，路遇的女孩提出了问题：  
如果对半年前的你说一句话的话？

“谢谢你。”

“我相信你，我们再试最后一次。”


End file.
